interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Fisher Video Blog
Transcribed video files from Taryn Fisher’s (Knight 15) portable tablet device. December 20, 2028 – 19:02: from P.O.V. of [[Thomas Fisher|THOMAS FISHER] focused on two smiling young boys, CONNOR and MICHAEL FISHER, standing on the side of a bustling sidewalk] Thomas: Hey guys, say hi to mum! Connor: Hi, mommy! Michael: I miss you! Connor: I miss you more! Thomas: Tell her what we did today. Connor: I saw a whale! Michael: Yeah, he was real big. Like, this big! Connor: And his name was Charlie. Like Mrs. Potter’s cat. Thomas: So you went to the aquarium? Connor: Yup! Michael: And we saw some jellyfish too! Thomas: And what did you learn about the jellyfish? Connor: Oh yeah. The jellyfish has been here since the dinosaurs! Michael: And, and… when you see a lot of jellyfish, it’s called a smack! Isn’t that funny? Like when you smack daddy on the head if he’s being silly. Thomas: Here, Connor, hold this for daddy. turns and P.O.V. changes from Thomas to Connor. Thomas stands mid-frame Thomas: Hey sweetheart. I know you’re hard at work right now, but we just wanted to say hi before heading out for dinner. Connor & Michael: And Star Trek! Thomas: That’s right, and the new Star Trek movie. Just every day boring family stuff. I sure hope you’re ready for it, because we can’t wait to see you. How long until we see mommy, guys? Connor & Michael: One more sleep! Thomas: Oh, and your father sends his love. He spent the day on Robson… shopping. No surprise there. As for your brothers, I think they’re all still skiing up on Grouse. Wouldn’t be surprised if they never came down. Connor: Tell her about the homeless man! Michael: Yeah, tell her! Thomas: I don’t think she wants to hear— Connor: Boo, daddy! Tell her! Thomas: Alright, alright. There was a homeless guy outside the hotel earlier. Shifty, filthy, stank of booze. Not something you see too much these days. Could have been an escapee from some local facility, or a hold out for a trip to Ocean Falls. Anyway. He was telling people that the world was about to end. Can you believe that? Even had a big cardboard sign that read, “The End is Near.” Michael: Dad said he was a crazy man! Thomas: I didn’t say that. I said he was confused. Connor: No you didn’t! Michael: You said he was “crazy and probably high as shit!” Thomas: Hey now, watch the language. I… may or may not have said that. reaches for the CAMERA and the P.O.V. returns to him, looking at Connor and Michael standing side-by-side Thomas: Alright boys, say goodbye to mommy and let’s go get some food. White Spot awaits. Michael: Night-night mommy, have a good sleep! Connor: Yea, have good dreams! Thomas: Love you sweetheart, we’ll talk soon. END TRANSMISSION December 20, 2028 – 23:04: focuses on THOMAS FISHER sitting on a chair within a darkened, nondescript hotel room Thomas: Hey babe. You’re either in bed, or knowing you still working. What is it, 2am there? The boys are asleep, and here I am all alone in my room. Missing you. Yep, I went there. reaches forward and picks up the CAMERA. It turns and looks out a window, showing the Vancouver skyline from thirty floor up Thomas: Can you believe this view? We’re <H433…> twelve floors higher than last year. I can’t wait for you to see it for yourself. short pause, CAMERA turns around to face Thomas again as he sits back down on the chair Thomas: There’s something I wanted to get off my chest before we see you tomorrow. I figure by saying it in a message then I can get it all out of my system in one go. So here goes. I know things were a little rocky in the airport before we left Ottawa. I said some things, you said some things, and then instead of dealing with it I ran away. Like I always do. You’re a damn hard woman to argue with, you know that? picks up a glass from next to the camera. He takes a drink, puts the glass back down, and then stares at the camera for a full minute Thomas: As I was… running away… you specifically asked me if there was any other way but the way it is. I told you that there had to be, and that I was tired of always being second to your work. But I was wrong. There is no other way, and I’m O.K. with that. It may have taken me a long time to realize this, but there it is. You need your work to keep you grounded. Keep you sane, even… and who am I to– the sound of a door creaks open Michael: Daddy? Are you talking to mommy? Thomas: Hey kiddo, yep. Just leaving her a message to say goodnight. What are you doing awake? Michael: I couldn’t sleep. Bad dream. Thomas: Aw, get on over here. sleepily walks on camera and climbs onto his father’s lap Michael: Hi, mommy. Thomas: Let’s hear about this bad dream of yours. <…224…> You know, talking about your bad dreams can sometimes make you feel better. Michael: Really? Why? Thomas: Well, because when you share how scared something like a bad dream makes you feel, a piece of that scariness is taken away by the person you tell. In this case, by mommy and me. Michael: So we share the scary stuff? Thomas: That’s right. Michael: O.K… me, you and Connor were inside the house. Our house back home. Mommy was outside in the yard. I could see her through my bedroom window. She was standing next to the big tree. The little one wasn’t there for some reason. And she… mommy kept yelling at us to brush our teeth. Thomas: That sure sounds like your mother… Michael: Then there was a fire inside the house. Connor and you were on fire, and Connor was crying. There was a lot of smoke too, and it smelled like when you solder stuff in the basement. I looked outside the window and mommy was still outside, next to the big tree. She was laughing at me. I think the world was ending, and mommy was laughing. Thomas: I’m sorry, Mikey. That sounds really awful. Michael: It’s O.K. daddy, I feel better now. It was only a dream. Thomas: Exactly, it was only a dream. Michael: Daddy? Thomas: Yes? Michael: When is the world going to end? Thomas: Oh, Mikey. You’ve got nothing to worry about. The world isn’t going to end anytime soon. That man today, he was— Michael: I know. He was confused. Thomas: You’ve got it. Now say goodnight to your mother and let’s get you back to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. Michael: Goodnight, see you tomorrow, I love you, and I promise to keep brushing my teeth. reaches for the camera Thomas: G’night sweetie. END TRANSMISSION December 21, 2028 – 09:04: focuses on TARYN FISHER sitting at a small table within a Blendzors coffee shop. Location: the Ottawa International Airport Taryn: Hey guys! It looks like my flight has been delayed for some reason or another. They’re not saying how long it’s going to be. We keep missing each other, but I just wanted you to know that I I’ve enjoyed your little videos and I can’t wait to see you all. Tom, thank you so much for what you said last night. I know it was not easy to say, but it meant a lot to me. Tell Dad to stop wasting his money, and my idiot brothers that I expect to see them when I arrive. With any lucky I’ll be in the air soon. Love you! END TRANSMISSION December 21, 2028 – 11:38: focused close-up on THOMAS FISHER, standing in a busy hotel lobby. He is holding the camera at arm’s length Thomas: Hey babe. I can see that you just tried to call us, but I can’t seem to pick up the message you left. I hope everything is O.K. I tried calling you back a half-dozen times, but it keeps failing. It looks like I’m not the only one as the hotel lobby here is full of people not able to access the internet or call out using any of their phones. I’m not sure what’s going on, but we’re trying to get a couple taxis to the airport right now. Should see you soon! can hear a growing commotion of voices speaking loudly over each other Thomas: It’s a real mess around here. People are panicking because of the phones, and to be honest I can’t blame them. When one person panics, everyone around them just has to follow suit. Your brothers are here too by the way. They came back early this morning when I told them they had to be at the airport to see you come in. Ask me if they’re happy about it. turns to face Taryn’s entire family standing by a large bay window Thomas: Say hi everyone! Everyone: Hi, Taryn! begins to shake, slowly at first. Taryn’s family stumble around on their feet as the camera goes in and out of focus Thomas: Whoa, what the hell? Unknown: Earthquake! shakes violently and falls to the floor. It’s unable to focus as it continues to shake and rattle around on the floor Thomas: Everybody get away from the glass, and stay together! Connor: Daddy! Unknown: Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm! erupt from all around. The sound of <…[[The Truth|111]> glass shatters somewhere near the camera] Thomas: It’s O.K. guys, keep close. refocuses as the shaking subsides. In view is a smashed chandelier and multiple people’s feet stepping past. P.O.V. changes as Thomas picks up the camera and turns it around to face him Thomas: We’re O.K. sweetheart, everything’s fine. The kids are fine. turns to face the family. They are huddled together and look shaken, but nobody is injured. Connor and Michael are both crying while their grandfather comforts them Thomas: See, we’re alright. The lobby’s pretty beat up, but I think the worst of it’s over. Ha, who knew Vancouver could get earthquakes like that? Unknown: What’s going on outside? turns to face where a large bay window once was, but has now been completely shattered. People are running from left to right down the street. Camera moves forward through the window frame and outside into the street Thomas: What is it? What’s going on? Unknown: I told you! I told you all, but nobody listened! The end… it’s here! screams erupt as dozens of people are seen running past the camera, all going in the same direction. Several cars nearly run people over as they spill into the street only to become immediately gridlocked Thomas: Oh… shit… slowly turns back around to face Thomas; his face is close-up in the frame and he looks terrified Thomas: Oh, God… it’s… there’s… shit. I love you more than life itself, Taryn Fisher. Don’t you ever forget that. is dropped to the sidewalk and comes to rest facing down the street against the flow of people still screaming and running past Thomas: Everybody get to the stairs, right now! massive wall of water, high as the buildings on both sides of the street, comes into focus. It appears to swallow everything in its path as it bears down and onto the camera END TRANSMISSION Category:Taryn Fisher Category:December 21, 2028 Category:Transcripts